


La répétition

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, dancer!Muffet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: « Chéri, chéri, chéri… » fredonna-t-elle d'un air joueur. « Tu nous as peut-être engagées, mais une répétition reste une performance. Et une performance, ce n'est pas gratuit !~ » ajouta-t-elle en clignant de deux de ses yeux.





	La répétition

Lorsqu'il arriva au théâtre, elle était déjà en pleine répétition, entourée par son armée d'araignées. Son sourire mutin dévoilait ses crocs lorsqu'elle donnait ses instructions tout en bougeant ses six bras au rythme rapide, presque piquant, de la musique. Les innombrables arachnides envahissant la scène la suivaient à une vitesse surhumaine, pendues à leurs fils dans un ballet hypnotisant de toiles qui se faisaient et se défaisaient, inlassablement. Muffet avait le sens du spectacle, elle savait attirer l'attention là où elle le voulait, quand bien même il ne s'agissait que d'une répétition, il y avait de quoi se sentir minuscule face à la parfaite synchronisation des danseuses. Il avait bien fait de l'engager pour faire la première partie de son spectacle.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Mettaton attendit la fin du numéro pour interrompre la séance d'un applaudissement métallique qui fit se retourner la jeune femme vers la porte des coulisses d'où il les observait. « Bravo, bravo, quel performance ! Nos spectateurs vont être ra-vis ! »

Muffet fronça les sourcils sans se départir de son petit air enjoué. « Merci, mais il s'agit d'une répétition privée.

\- Oh, mais trésor, c'est mon théâtre ! » fit mine de s'indigner le robot. Muffet lança un regard entendu à ses cousines qui remontèrent dans leurs toiles pour se reposer le temps qu'elle discute avec le spectateur imprévu. Ses chaussures de danse claquèrent sur le bois de la scène lorsqu'elle marcha jusqu'à lui sans perdre son petit sourire plein de crocs.

- Chéri, chéri, chéri… » fredonna-t-elle d'un air joueur. « Tu nous as peut-être engagées, mais une répétition reste une performance. Et une performance, ce n'est pas gratuit !~ » ajouta-t-elle en clignant de deux de ses yeux.

\- Oh, mais quel idiot je fais ! Je n'ai pas mon portefeuille sur moi ! » s'écria Mettaton. Puis il prit une pose dramatique et le régisseur se sentit obligé de le viser avec un projecteur. « Comment vais-je m'en sortir ? Comment faire pour ne pas finir dans les crocs de cette vile danseuse avide ? Oh, mais voilà qu'il me vient une idée ! » Il se redressa et lança un regard charmeur à Muffet qui cachait très bien son admiration derrière son sourire de diablesse. « Je pourrais payer avec un baiser !

\- Un baiser ? » Muffet haussa un sourcil et cligna des yeux. « Même venant de toi, je doute qu'un seul baiser suff… » Elle s'interrompit lorsque Mettaton se pencha sur elle depuis les hauteurs des échasses qu'il appelait ses talons hauts, et pressa ses lèvres étonnamment souples sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas désagréable, et lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche dans une demande d'autorisation implicite, Muffet ne réfléchit pas avant d'obtempérer et de le laisser goûter à ses crocs empoisonnés.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, elle avait le souffle court et le regard rêveur. « Un tout de suite, et un deuxième après un petit spectacle privé. Qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa innocemment la star.

Muffet fit mine de réfléchir une seconde mais ses joues aubergine trahissaient sa pensée. « Les filles ! On reprend depuis le début ! »


End file.
